1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a coordinate input apparatus of a copying apparatus and the like.
2. Related Background Art
Hitherto, the masking and trimming of the image of a copying apparatus have been controlled by the input from an editor to designate an area. However, there is the drawback that an image of black stripes and the like is formed in the edge portion because of an erroneous setting (i.e., slight deviation) of the area by the editor and an error of editor.
When the coordinates are designated by pressing a light pen or the like by use of the editor (coordinate input apparatus) to designate an arbitrary area on an original, if the pressing force of the pen is weak or the pressing time of the pen is extremely short, accurate coordinates cannot be recognized, so that the wrong coordinates are recognized.